Sayonara
by Alice Amani Neverland
Summary: Dia takut gelap. Dan sekarang, dia berada di tempat yang gelap sendirian. Selamanya. Bahkan aku belum sempat bilang.. Kalau aku juga mencintainya


**Sayonara**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Alice Amani Neverland

Rated : T

Warnings : AU, SasuNaru/NaruSasu tergantung penilaian anda. Sho-ai, May be OOC, alur maju mundur, Typo(s), EYD amburadul, dan kesalahan manusiawi lainnya. DLDR. Mind to review?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Matahariku yang silau dan berisik.._

_Jika saja waktu memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakannya padamu.._

_Maka penyesalan ini tak akan datang sesudah terlambat.._

.

.

.

.  
Sasuke duduk meringkuk menghadap meja dengan lilin menyala di atasnya. Lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya cahaya di tengah gelap yang semakin memekatkan malam itu.  
Petir, angin dan deru hujan bersorak diluar, sesekali menyibak tirai jendela dan menampakkan kilat cahaya terang bersama gemuruh yang keras. Menakutkan. Mungkin itu sebabnya seluruh kota harus mati listrik malam ini. Dan biasanya, besok pagi-atau setidaknya setelah hujan berhenti-listrik baru akan menyala lagi seperti biasa.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Bukan hujan atau angin yang membuat Sasuke kedinginan. Menusuk.

Sepi.

Dia memandang kosong ke seberang mejanya.  
Hanya ada udara.  
Bukan lagi sosok itu, sosok yang menghangatkan hari-harinya dengan suara berisik, ramai, apapun lah.

Naruto.

Biasanya si pirang duduk disana. Tertawa renyah atas leluconnya sendiri dan membuat ruangan ini ramai entah itu malam, pagi, sore, ataupun siang. Kapan saja.

Sasuke kembali menatap lilin yang bergoyang berkat angin. Sepertinya mereka tetap menyeruak masuk meskipun jendela-jendela sudah terkunci rapat, ya.  
Cahaya jingga keemasan itu bergerak, seolah memproyeksikan surai bercahaya Naruto di pikiran Sasuke.  
Berayun tertiup angin, terang, dan begitu lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Antara menertawakan kenyataan atau dirinya sendiri.  
Atau ketidak adilan yang merenggut satu-satunya dunia yang ia punya.

"Kau selalu saja bermain dengan lilin saat mati lampu" Sasuke menggumam "Nanti lilinnya mati lho. Kau kan takut gelap, dobe"

Hanya angin yang menjawab.

Lalu sebutir air yang menggenang di sudut mata hitam mengkilap itu akhirnya luruh, turun melewati wajahnya yang pucat pasi.  
Entah, sepertinya Sasuke tak lelah untuk menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Sasuke! Lihat nih!" Naruto mendekatkan tangannya yang mengepal pada lilin yang menyala, menimbulkan bayangan menyerupai sesuatu yang kemudian terpantul di tembok putih ruangan gelap itu "Kelinci!" Naruto terkekeh, menggerakkan tangannya, menirukan kelinci yang melompat-lompat.

"Hentikan dobe! Nanti lilinnya mati" Sasuke gusar saat cahaya lilin mulai bergoyang-goyang.

"Lalu bentuk kambing!" Naruto membuat bentuk yang lain dengan kepalan tangannya. "Dan ini.. Babi! Hehehe"

"Tch. Kau seperti anak kecil! Kau tahu itu lilin terakhir kita. Listriknya baru menyala besok pagi. Berhentilah memainkannya!"

"Jangan marah begitu dong, Sasuke. Ini seru lho. Sekarang bentuk.. Ng.. Apa ya.." Naruto mengutak-atik jemarinya sendiri, mencoba bentuk yang belum ia tunjukkan pada Sasuke. "Nah! Ini bentuk mon-"

DUAR!

"Gyaaaaaaa!" Jerit Naruto kaget saat petir berkilat. Dia terlonjak, tangannya menyentuh lilin itu dan..

Pet.

Gelap.

"GYAAAA! Sasuke dimana kau!?"

"Apa kubilang. Sekarang gelap lagi kan?"

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Terdengar suara panik yang tidak biasa disana. Bahkan sepertinya Naruto menabrak beberapa perabot di ruang sempit itu. "Sasuke!"

"Aku disini hoi" Sasuke mengira-ngira letak Naruto berdasarkan suara. Dan dia berhasil menggenggam lengan Naruto yang.. Dingin.

"Sasuke! Cepat nyalakan lagi! Cepat!" Segera saja Naruto memeluk sosok yang tak bisa ia lihat itu dengan kencang. Ia berkeringat hebat disana.

"Sabar sedikit, dobe. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat apa-apa" Sasuke mulai panik saat ia merasakan ketakutan menguar dari bocah pirang itu. Dia meraba saku-saku celananya dan tak menemukan apapun.

"Naruto, dimana ponselmu?"

"HAH? Jangan bilang kau sedang tidak memegang ponselmu teme!"

"Ck. Ponselku ada dikamar. Mana cepat berikan ponselmu supaya aku bisa mencari korek"

"Ponselku ada di tas!"

"Bagaimana sih! Biasanya kau selalu membawa ponselmu tapi disaat penting seperti ini malah tidak!"

"M-Maaf Sasuke! Tolong, cepat nyalakan lilinnya" Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya, dan sedikit bergetar. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kuat pakaian Sasuke.

"Naruto?"

"Aku.. Takut gelap.." Lirih Naruto. Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa Naruto benar-benar ketakutan. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke merengkuh tubuh itu, membalas pelukan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tenang, Naruto"

"Aku takut gelap"

"Aku tahu. Sudah, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai listriknya menyala. Kau mengerti?"

"Sasuke.." Naruto masih berdegup panik. Apalagi saat petir-petir itu kian bersahutan "Sasuke.."

"Aku disini, dobe." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Naruto yang lalu ia benamkan pada dada bidangnya, mencoba menenangkan sosok yang memang paranoid pada kegelapan itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi listriknya pasti menyala"

Yang penting Naruto tidak ketakutan lagi.  
Ya.  
Karena dia memang disini untuk itu. Untuk melengkapi Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak usah berangkat kuliah dulu, idiot" Sasuke menggerutu lalu memeras handuk basah yang kemudian ia kompreskan pada dahi panas Naruto.

"Skripsiku.. Sebentar lagi selesai.." Gumam Naruto dengan mata tertutup. Wajahnya sampai memerah berkat demam yang begitu tinggi ".. Lalu aku akan bekerja di kantor kedutaan besar"

"Gajiku cukup untuk kebutuhan kita. Jika kau bicara soal bekerja lagi maka aku akan sangat marah dobe"

"Bukan begitu.." Naruto mengerinyit, menahan nyeri di ujung kepalanya "Aku kan laki-laki juga teme. Aku.. Aku juga harus bekerja. Itu kewajibanku"

"Kewajibanmu cuma ada dua untuk sekarang ini"

"Ehh.. Apa?"

"Satu, kau harus sembuh. Dan kedua, yang merupakan kewajiban tetapmu adalah-" Terjadi jeda. Sasuke menatap Naruto yang perlahan membuka matanya karena penasaran.  
Sasuke merapikan dengan pelan pirang yang berantakan disana.

"-tetaplah bersamaku apapun yang terjadi"

Lalu Naruto tersenyum senang disana. Bersama semu yang menghiasi wajah manis itu meskipun ia sakit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suke"

Sasuke membalasnya dengan satu kecupan di rambut Naruto, yang selalu menjadi spot kesukaannya. Rambut itu begitu lembut, tebal dan wangi, seperti selimut anak kecil.  
Selain itu, Sasuke hanya ingin menyampaikan kecupan sayang, betapa dia ingin melindungi sosok kesepian itu bersamanya sampai kapanpun.

Naruto.  
Adalah pemuda mandiri yang begitu merdeka, melakukan apapun sendirian karena dia memang selalu sendirian.  
Dia bilang, panti asuhan yang membuatnya seperti itu. Dia anak yatim piatu. Yang jika bukan karena kegigihan bajanya, dia pasti tak akan bertahan sejauh ini.

Sementara Sasuke adalah sosok yang tak akan membiarkan Naruto melakukan apapun sendirian lagi. Tidak lagi. Semenjak Naruto merasuki kehidupannya yang memang kosong. Memberinya begitu banyak arti dan alasan untuk tersenyum, bahkan jatuh cinta.

"Sasuke, jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi dong. Cukup satu cangkir saja! Aku tidak mau kau sakit!"

Sudah begitu lama sejak Sasuke merasakan apa itu di perhatikan dan di anggap berharga sampai ia bertemu dengan Naruto.

Persetan soal keluarga besarnya yang kata orang-orang berdarah biru.  
Sasuke hidup di kota kecil ini, bekerja sebagai pastry terbaik di restoran sederhana, tinggal di apartemen murah bersama Naruto, dan dia bahagia.  
Itulah hidup. Ketika kebahagian bisa menjadi begitu simpel.  
Tanpa aturan kaku. Tanpa peduli apa kata dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
_Saat itu, pertengahan musim panas.._

"Sasuke, sepertinya aku suka kau deh"

"Kau tidak yakin pada ucapanmu sendiri ya?"

"Heeeh bukan begitu!" Naruto mendengus "Aku suka kau. Tapi kita kan laki-laki, jadi kupikir.. Yah. Lagian kau seperti bulan. Mungkin aku matahari. Bulan dan Matahari tidak akan bisa berdampingan bukan? Hehe"

"Naruto"

"Ya?"

"Bulan tidak bisa bercahaya tanpa matahari lho"

_Kau ingat, Naruto?_  
_Cara jadian kita itu aneh sekali ya._

_Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu._

_Karena kau datang seenaknya, menerangi hidupku yang dingin._

_Kau itu.. Lebih dari sekedar matahari, Naruto._

.

.

.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke" Naruto tertawa renyah seperti biasa "Kalau udara sedang dingin, aku memang begini. Lihat? Sakitnya sudah berhenti. Hehe. Kau terlalu khawatir"

_Cuma itu yang kau katakan setiap aku mendapatimu kesakitan di malam hari._

_Kenapa, Naruto?_

_Kau suka sekali berbohong padaku.._

.

.

.

.  
.

"Tuan Uchiha.. Anda keluarganya?" Pria dengan jas putih dan kacamata bulat yang membingkai matanya itu mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan mejanya.

"Aku.." Sasuke memutar pikirannya sesaat. Dokter mungkin hanya akan mengatakan kondisi pasiennya pada keluarga yang bersangkutan dan Naruto? Dia tidak punya siapapun. ".. Aku satu-satunya yang dia punya"

"Begitu ya?" Dokter dengan tag name Yakushi Kabuto itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sepertinya tidak berubah. "Naruto harus dirawat disini selama dua puluh empat jam. Tumornya mustahil dihilangkan, tapi setidaknya kami bisa memperlambat pertumbuhannya dan mengurangi rasa sakit-"

"Tunggu.." Sela Sasuke. Ia merasa ada yang tidak benar disini "Tumor katamu?"

"Sudah mengakar diotaknya" Jelas Kabuto "Kalau saja diketahui sejak dini, mungkin masih bisa disembuhkan. Tapi.."  
Kabuto mendengus pelan sambil menggeleng kecil.

Dan mendadak semuanya terasa gelap disana.

Kosong.

Habis.

Sasuke hampir tak bisa merasakan aliran darah, apalagi jantungnya.

Naruto.

Matahari yang meredup dan hampir terbenam.

Sasuke selalu berharap ini hanya mimpi buruknya saja. Tapi tidak, ini kenyataan.

Jika ini kenyataan maka Sasuke hanya meminta agar Naruto sembuh. Naruto tidak berhak tersiksa. Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan menjadi lilin yang menerangi siapa saja sementara dirinya terbakar habis.  
Dia tidak boleh.  
Dia tidak boleh pergi kemanapun.

Naruto menatap getir sosok yang bersandar dipinggiran ranjangnya, tangannya menopang dagu. Dan sesekali kepala Sasuke terangguk ke depan karena rasa mengantuk dan lelah yang teramat sangat.

"Sasuke"

"Iya Naruto?" Jawabnya cepat, mencoba membelalakkan matanya, memaksa rasa kantuknya pergi "Kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak.. Aku cuma mau bilang kau harus tidur"

"Kau yang harus tidur, dobe. Sudah malam. Aku belum ngantuk"

Naruto tertawa lirih disana.

"Kau tukang bohong, Sasuke"

"Kau juga"

Betapa Sasuke mengharapkan belas kasihan takdir.

_'Sembuhkan matahariku'_

Sebagai gantinya, Sasuke bersedia melakukan apa saja. Dia bahkan menawarkan nyawanya pada Tuhan, untuk di tukarkan dengan kesembuhan Naruto.

Tapi kehidupan selalu kejam, bukan?  
Tak ada yang membaik. Kondisi Naruto semakin parah dan parah seraya bertambahnya waktu.

"Semula hanya retina matanya yang rusak. Tapi kurasa matanya sudah mulai kehilangan fungsi. Ini siklus yang pasti terjadi, Sasuke. Naruto tidak bisa melihat"

Dan Sasuke datang, menghampiri pembaringan Naruto. Naruto yang menghadiahi seulas senyum tipis dari wajah pucat dan lemahnya, meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Tidak ada yang sakit"

Sasuke tak keberatan dianggap pecundang karena kenyataannya dia adalah laki-laki yang tengah menangis. Dia meraih tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya lembut dan begitu hati-hati agar ia tak menyentuh jarum infus yang tertancap disana.

"Jangan bohong, dobe. Kau kan takut gelap"

"Aku sudah tidak takut kok. Hehe" Naruto bahkan memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa meski itu lebih terdengar seperti suara batuk yang lemah "Kalau ada kau, aku jadi tidak takut apapun"

Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan suaranya. Jangan sampai Naruto tahu bahwa dia menangis. Naruto tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan apapun untuk saat ini.

"Boleh aku meminta satu hal, Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

"Katakan, kalau kau mencintaiku"

Seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya mendekat, lalu mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Selimut itu tak setebal dulu. Helaian-helaian pirangnya tertinggal di jemari Sasuke saat ia membelai pelan rambut Naruto, yang kini begitu tipis.  
Air matanya menetes bebas saat ia mencoba membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Naruto.

"Aku akan mengatakannya jika kau sembuh. Karena itu, kau harus sembuh Naruto"

Naruto lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha" Katanya "Aku mencintaimu Suke"

Dan itu menjadi frasa terakhir yang bisa ia dengar..

Sampai dokter mengatakan bahwa syaraf-syaraf motorik Naruto tidak berfungsi lagi, dan betapa kejamnya tumor itu menggerogoti tubuh lemah Naruto sampai tak tersisa, kecuali nafasnya.

Naruto..  
Tak bisa bergerak dan bicara lagi. Hanya matanya yang masih sanggup berkedip. Dan sesekali melirik, memberi tatapan sejuta arti pada Sasuke. Meskipun yang ada dalam pandangannya hanyalah hitam. Pekat. Kegelapan yang menakutkan. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu, Sasuke bisa menatap manik sebiru lautan miliknya itu.

Disana, dia mencoba menyampaikan bahwa tak ada yang perlu Sasuke khawatirkan.

_'Aku baik-baik saja'_

Sasuke tahu itu. Tentu. Dia mendengarnya karena terbiasa. Karena Naruto selalu berbohong, mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja bahkan ketika dia tak sanggup bicara atau melihat. Dia tetap berusaha menyampaikan itu.  
Sementara Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto yang semakin hari, semakin kehilangan helaian emasnya.  
Sampai yang tersisa hanyalah kulit disana.

Sasuke tetap menciumnya setiap saat ia bisa.

Kenapa.  
Dunia tega melakukan ini padamu, Naruto?

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Sasuke" Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas berat "Kau sudah bon tiga kali. Kau tidak bisa bon lagi"

"Tolonglah, Kakuzu-san. Aku sangat membutuhkan uang sekarang. Aku harus membeli obat dan membayar perawatan rumah sakit. Aku bahkan belum membayar sewa apartemen sejak bulan lalu"

"Itu masalahmu. Lagi pula kau yang bilang Naruto kena tumor, kan? Percuma kau mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk pengobatan. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah, siapkan upacara pemakaman"

Tangan Sasuke mengepal erat bersama menegangnya urat-urat kemarahan. Tapi apa boleh buat, memukul bosnya itu hanya akan menambah masalah dan tak menyelesaikan apapun.

"Apa, Sasuke?" Kakuzu mengibaskan tangannya sebagai bentuk pengusiran "Diluar sana ada pelanggan lapar. Kembali ke dapur dan lakukan pekerjaanmu"

Sasuke tak menjawab apalagi berpamitan. Dia membalik badan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan hati sepanas api. Dia tidak percaya akan mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut pedas bosnya.  
Pemakaman? Pemakaman siapa?  
Tidak akan ada yang pergi kemana-mana, bukan?

Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya, selepas kerja, Sasuke langsung melesat ke rumah sakit tanpa mampir ke apartemennya.

Namun hari ini berbeda.

Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu kamar dimana Naruto dirawat, hanya ada perawat-perawat yang tengah berlalu lalang, sibuk merapikan selimut dan meja-meja. Dan Naruto tidak disana.  
Sasuke sempat mendapatkan serangan jantung kecil-kecilan saat pikirannya mulai berprasangka buruk.

"Naruto mana?"

"Oh, tadi siang dia dipindahkan ke ICU, Sasuke-san" Jawab salah seorang perawat yang mulai familiar dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"ICU?"

"Ruangannya tidak jauh kok. Kata dokter Yakushi, Naruto mengalami penyumbatan pembuluh darah di otaknya. Beliau sudah menunggumu untuk membicarakan soal penanganan medis lebih lanjut. Sepertinya sih, operasi. Jadi untuk sementara Naruto harus berada di ruang ICU yang peralatannya lebih lengkap"

Sasuke, lagi-lagi merasakan pandangannya menggelap.  
Penyumbatan pembuluh darah?  
Operasi?

Kenapa itu yang harus ia dengar?

Kenapa bukan 'Naruto sudah sembuh dan dia berada di kantin sekarang'

Kenapa harus kalimat yang mengindikasikan bahwa kondisi Naruto semakin memburuk?  
Kenapa?

"Sasuke-san, tidak apa-apa" Perawat itu menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke yang tampak meredup "Dia pasti sembuh. Kau harus percaya itu. Aku juga mendoakannya setiap malam. Dia orang yang sangat baik meskipun aku hanya sempat berbicara padanya beberapa kali. Dia tidak tampak seperti orang yang sakit. Naruto-san selalu terlihat bahagia. Tuhan tidak akan sekejam itu. Tuhan pasti menyayanginya. Dia akan sembuh, Sasuke-san. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja"

Wanita itu tersenyum, berusaha memberikan sedikit semangat pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman pahit dan wajah yang kian memanas.

'Naruto selalu terlihat bahagia'

Karena memang itulah Naruto. Selalu membagi sinarnya dengan orang lain tidak peduli apa.

Naruto, kau benar-benar pandai berbohong.

Setelah menemui dokter Kabuto di ruangannya, Sasuke menuju ICU dimana Naruto dirawat. Kali ini, dia harus mengenakan baju serba hijau yang steril sebelum masuk.

Naruto masih saja menatap langit-langit. Padahal biasanya jika Sasuke datang, dia akan melirik, menggerakkan matanya ke arah suara.  
Oh, Sasuke hampir lupa.

Kabuto bilang, Naruto sekarang tidak bisa mendengar. Bahkan kemungkinan, ingatan dan kesadaran Naruto sudah berada diambang batas.  
Pemuda itu hanya bernafas karena memang cuma itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sasuke menggamit lembut telapak tangan Naruto yang bertambah kurus setiap harinya, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya yang telah kehabisan surai lebat seterang matahari itu.  
Kemudian ketika Sasuke tatap wajah pucat dan diam Naruto, mata sebiru lautan itu berkedip-kedip sampai akhirnya meneteskan air mata.

Naruto menangis.

Karena dia merasakan kehadiran Sasuke.

Segera, Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di celah antara leher dan pundak Naruto. Sasuke memeluk sosok itu, matanya terus mengalirkan air kepedihan yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Bahunya mulai bergetar "Apa karena gelap? Atau ada yang sakit? Kau mau mengatakan apa, Naruto?"

Sasuke menangis payah.

Kapan Tuhan akan puas?

Sampai kapan Naruto harus menanggung sakit?

Sampai kapan takdir harus merenggut apa yang Naruto punya?

_'Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke'_

Itulah. Yang mungkin coba Naruto sampaikan.

Sasuke menekan dua belas digit nomor dari ponselnya. Dia ragu ketika harus menekan tombol hijau disana.  
Tak ada cara lain lagi. Dia hampir kehabisan orang untuk dimintai bantuan. Sementara Naruto harus di operasi secepat mungkin. Atau penyumbatan itu akan membahayakan nyawanya.  
Apa yang menjadi harta Sasuke telah ia jual habis. Laptop, televisi, bahkan sepedanya. Tapi semuanya belum cukup. Dan operasi tidak akan di lakukan sampai pembayarannya lunas.

Ah, persetan soal harga diri. Sasuke meletakkan ponsel itu di telinganya, menghubungi seseorang yang menjadi harapan terakhir baginya.

"Halo?" Sahut orang di seberang sana.

Sasuke meremas tangannya. Merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam rasa marah.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" Ulang orang itu.

"Aniki.."

"Sasuke!? Kaukah itu!? Sasuke, kau dimana sekarang!? Apa kau-"

"Aku butuh uang"

"Hah?"

"Aniki, tolong. Beri aku uang" Lirih Sasuke dengan nafas tercekat "Sebagai gantinya, aku janji. Aku akan pulang"

Untunglah, Itachi tidak mewarisi sifat interogatif ayahnya. Dia mengirimkan sejumlah besar uang seperti yang Sasuke minta. Mendengar suara Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan pulang setelah tiga tahun mengilang saja sudah cukup bagus.

Tindakan operasi dilakukan dua hari setelahnya.  
Dokter mengatakan, persentasi keberhasilan operasi ini hanyalah tiga puluh persen. Dan ini bukan operasi pengangkatan tumor, melainkan operasi untuk menghentikan penyumbatan pembuluh darah.

Sasuke harus menempuh segala cara sekecil apapun kemungkinannya. Asalkan Naruto membaik, itu saja.

Hanya itu yang menjadi permintaannya.

Sasuke membenamkan kepalanya diantara tangannya yang terlipat diatas lutut.  
Empat jam berlalu semenjak operasi dimulai dan Sasuke menunggu di bangku panjang yang terletak pada pinggiran lorong.  
Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi dan percayalah, Sasuke belum tidur. Dia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir ia tidur dan makan. Oh, dia juga sadar bahwa dia belum makan.  
Di pikirannya hanya ada Naruto. Naruto. Dan Naruto.

Sehingga tanpa sadar, udara membelainya ke dalam alam mimpi. Untuk sesaat, Sasuke sempat mendengar suara Naruto.

"Sasuke, jangan terlalu capek. Pikirkan kesehatanmu. Kan sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja"

Itu katanya. Samar.  
Menggaung.

"Dobe.. Aku.." Gumam Sasuke. Detik berikutnya derapan langkah dan suara roda yang berdecit berkat gesekan lantai itu mengerjapkan Sasuke.

Dia tertidur. Walau hanya sebentar, dia tertidur.

Sasuke berdiri dan bingung luar biasa saat beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang kosong memasuki ruang operasi dimana Naruto sedang ditangani.  
Bahkan suara gaduh sempat timbul dari sana.

"Naruto.." Sasuke bersumpah, jutaan pertanyaan kini menghujani kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Naruto terbangun dan sembuh?

Akhirnya, dokter Kabuto muncul dengan bau alkohol dan amis tajam menyengat. Dia menurunkan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, lalu menghela nafas dalam.

"Bagaimana Naruto?"

Kabuto merasa miris dengan keadaan Sasuke. Matanya merah dan berkantung karena kelelahan. Wajahnya juga sedikit pucat. Kabuto tahu, anak ini terlalu capek dan dia bingung, bagaimana ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya soal Naruto.  
Pasti, Naruto sangat berarti untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke.." Kabuto meraih pundak Sasuke, menepuknya sekali. Lalu mensiratkan tatapan penuh penyesalan disana. "Maaf"

"Apa? Maaf untuk apa?"

Jangan katakan maaf. Jangan katakan kalau kau kau melakukan kesalahan.

"Kami sudah melakukan semua yang kami bisa. Dia juga sudah berjuang begitu keras, Sasuke. Hanya saja.. Maaf" Kabuto menggeleng pelan.

"Maksudmu apa?" Sasuke tertawa pahit disana "Bicaramu seperti orang mabuk, dokter"

"Kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Naruto"

"Kembalilah ke ruang operasi. Kau sedang menangani Naruto, kan?"

"Tidak, dia sudah-"

"Aku akan tunggu disini. Aku tidak akan mengantuk lagi. Sekarang kembalilah pada pekerjaanmu"

"Sasuke!" Seru Kabuto saat ucapan Sasuke mulai mengalir tak terkendali. Dia hanya mencoba menghindari kenyataan. "Naruto sudah pergi"

Habis.

Lenyap.

Berakhir.

Sasuke limbung saat tulang-tulang di tubuhnya terasa melemah. Dia melemparkan pandangan ke semua sudut.  
Nafasnya sesak. Sekujur tubuhnya memanas.  
Airmata menyeruak.

Sia-sia.

Dengan setengah berlari, Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu. Orang-orang disana sempat mencegah, tapi percuma.  
Yang bisa Sasuke dengar hanyalah suara tawa Naruto yang masih menggaung sempurna ditelinganya.  
Atau senyuman Naruto yang memenuhi kepalanya.

Sasuke menghampiri sosok lemah yang telah menutup mata disana. Tak ada nafas. Tak ada apapun.  
Ia mengusap pipi dengan tiga garis tipis itu. Airmatanya jatuh, membasahi wajah dihadapannya yang tak lagi bernyawa.

"Naruto, bangun.." Katanya lembut "Kau berjanji padaku kau akan sembuh, bukan? Kau sudah janji, ayo bangunlah.."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bekerja di kantor kedutaan besar. Soal skripsi.. Kita kerjakan bersama. Bagaimana?"

Hanya ada desir udara.

"Katakan sesuatu, Naruto.." Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto, dan terisak disana. Bahunya terguncang hebat. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Dia memeluk sosok lemah itu. Dingin. Tak ada lagi detak jantung yang bisa ia rasakan. Tidak ada.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

Erat.  
Tapi tetaplah kosong. Tak mengubah apapun.

"Sasuke-san, kami harus membersihkan darah di tubuhnya dulu"

"Dia takut gelap. Aku harus terus bersamanya. Kau tahu, dia sangat ketakutan bila berada di tempat yang gelap tanpa aku!"

Tangisan itu terus terdengar begitu pilu dan menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang mendengar.

Dia tak ingin percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan.

Dia tak ingin percaya bahwa Tuhan mengambil matahari itu darinya.

Mengambil Naruto darinya.

Mengambil hidup, dan segala alasannya untuk tetap bernapas..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan sang pangeran tertunduk, mencengkram rerumputan,  
Berharap ia bisa menarik sang tercinta dari sana.

Tapi pemakaman akan selalu kelabu, bukan?

Bulan tidak bisa bercahaya tanpa matahari.

Nyawa tidak bisa hidup tanpa jiwa.

Dan jantung tak bisa berirama tanpa detaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat saat cahaya tiba-tiba saja menyilaukan, menyakitkan mata.  
Dia berkedip, memandang lampu yang menyala diatas kepalanya. Dan lilin yang telah meleleh habis, mengotori meja.

Ah, listrik sudah menyala dan badai sudah berhenti.  
Dia menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul delapan. Hari sudah pagi, rupanya.

Lalu kenapa?

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa yang terletak dibelakangnya. Pandangannya mengawang, kosong. Melihat angin dan udara yang selalu setia mengiringi senyap.

Entah sudah sejak kapan Sasuke meringkuk disini tanpa melakukan apapun.  
Dia hanya terus termangu diam. Tak peduli lagi pada apapun yang terjadi pada dunia.

Sesekali, Karin, tetangga sebelahnya, datang membawakannya makanan yang ujung-ujungnya terabaikan sampai membusuk.  
Sasuke membiarkan pintunya tak terkunci, tak peduli siapa yang akan masuk atau keluar.

Dia bernafas, tapi tak ingin hidup.

Pagi ini, Karin datang lagi. Dia membereskan barang-barang yang tercecer, lalu meletakkan bungkusan berisi sarapan di meja. Lalu mengambil bungkusan yang ia bawa kemarin. Yang masih berada disana tanpa tersentuh.

Ia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menatap jendela dengan pandangan kosong, tak menghiraukan kehadiran Karin seperti biasa. Bahkan, baju yang Sasuke kenakan masih sama dengan yang terakhir ia kenakan di rumah sakit. Atau di pemakaman.  
Karin tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.  
Sasuke tampak seperti orang hidup dan mati disaat yang sama.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke menoleh pelan saat ia mendengar isakan kecil disana.

"Kau harus makan. Jangan siksa dirimu terus" Gadis berkacamata itu lalu menunduk dan mengusap pipinya sendiri yang basah.

"Aku tidak lapar" Setelah sekian lama, hanya itu yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.  
Dan dia kembali menatap jendela.

"Sudah, Sasuke. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti in-"

"Dia takut gelap" Sela Sasuke "Dan sekarang, dia berada di tempat yang gelap sendirian. Selamanya."

Karin melihat airmata yang luruh dari sudut mata Sasuke.

"Aku belum sempat bilang.. Kalau aku mencintainya"

Terlalu menyakitkan untuk sekedar dilihat, dengan segera Karin memeluk sosok tak berdaya itu yang kemudian membasahi pundaknya dengan airmata tak tertahan.

"Aku belum sempat bilang.." Sasuke bergetar "Kata-kata yang selalu ingin dia dengar"

"Dia mendengarmu. Dan dia selalu tahu kau mencintainya. Dia tahu itu"

Sasuke bukanlah apa-apa tanpa Naruto disisinya.

Dia lupa caranya bernafas. Dia lupa caranya hidup.

Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar tanpa Naruto disampingnya.

Karena bulan tak bisa bercahaya tanpa matahari.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan diantara kerikil dan besi yang terbentang di bawah kakinya.  
Awalnya, dia berniat menunggu kereta datang untuk kembali ke kediaman keluarganya.  
Tapi keinginan intuisinya berkata lain.

Naluri membawa kakinya menapak, mengukit rel sepanjang jalan.  
Dan ketika jemari kakinya terantuk dan tubuhnya tersungkur jatuh, Sasuke hanya tertawa pahit.  
Lalu ia duduk disana. Dibatangan kayu yang melintang diantara rel -rel kereta.

Dia masih menatap angin.

Setelah hari-harinya berlalu begitu menyakitkan tanpa Naruto, Sasuke menyerah.  
Dia hanya manusia dengan segala batas, bukan?

Dia bukanlah sosok dengan kekuatan sempurna.

Dia lemah dan rapuh tanpa matahari itu disisinya.

Ingatan-ingatan tentang Naruto kembali terputar manis.  
Saat bagaimana waktu membawanya pada perkenalan singkat yang mengubah hidupnya.  
Saat itu, Naruto duduk di kursi pojok restoran tempat Sasuke bekerja. Dia selalu datang setiap siang dan memesan tiga buah cronuts serta segelas cokelat panas.  
Sampai suatu hari, dia memasuki dapur dan menghampiri Sasuke hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang pernah membuat kue seenak ini dalam hidupnya. Dia dengan polosnya memohon agar Sasuke jangan pernah absen karena dia akan selalu datang sepulang kuliah untuk memesan cronuts buatan Sasuke.

Itu cuma sebuah awal, bagaimana matahari itu menjadi candu yang memberinya milyaran alasan untuk jatuh cinta dan tersenyum.

Dan bagaimana hari-hari berlalu dengan begitu sempurna ketika mereka bersama.  
Makan di meja yang sama, tidur dibawah selimut yang sama, melewati sehat dan sakit bersama.  
Semuanya begitu indah dan benar.  
Apalagi ketika Naruto tanpa lelahnya mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke. Setiap hari. Tidak, setiap menit.  
Kapanpun ia bisa.  
Dan Sasuke akan membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di antara helaian pirang itu.

Segalanya sempurna.

_Mungkin Tuhan memang menyayangimu, sehingga dia iri padaku. Lalu mengambilmu dariku dengan_ _cara yang begitu egois. Kejam._  
_Karena kau harus kesakitan sebelum akhirnya kau pergi._

Sasuke menangis lagi.  
Dia membenamkan kepalanya di lutut-lututnya yang ia peluk.  
Berharap, kereta segera datang dan mengakhiri penderitaannya.

Penyesalannya.

Airmatanya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kau.." Isaknya dengan tubuh yang bergetar pedih.

"Sasuke, pulanglah"

Sasuke mengangkat wajah.

Mata sayunya melebar seketika.

"Kau tampak kacau. Hehe" Sosok itu disana. Tertawa renyah di hadapan Sasuke.  
Berbeda dengan saat terakhir Sasuke melihatnya, dia tampak bercahaya. Menyilaukan. Terang. Pirang lebatnya kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang indah. Dia tidak tampak kurus dan layu seperti waktu itu. Dia begitu berkilauan dengan cahaya-cahaya yang berpendar disekitarnya.

Seperti matahari.

Bahkan, ia nampak jauh, jauh lebih indah.

"Naruto" Airmata itu semakin menguar deras "Kau datang"

"Iya, aku datang" Sahutnya dengan wajah ceria

"Apa ini?" Sasuke mencoba tersenyum di antara tangisnya "Aku tidak ingat kau punya baju serba putih begini"

"Ini adalah hadiah, Sasuke!" Naruto tersenyum lebar "Kau tahu? Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Karena aku tidak berada di tempat yang gelap. Melainkan, sebuah tempat yang begitu terang dan damai. Aku tidak ketakutan"

"Meskipun tanpa aku?"

"Suatu hari, kita akan bersama lagi kok Sasuke. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sana. Jadi, sekarang kau harus pulang dan makan yang banyak"

Sasuke hanya menatap sosok di hadapannya nyaris tanpa berkedip. Airmatanya masih mengalir disana, dan ia tetap mencoba mengulas senyum terbaiknya sebelum ia berkata..

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto"

Naruto tampak terkejut, senang. Wajah itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Kau mengatakannya.." Ucap Naruto seraya menghapus airmatanya sendiri yang lebih tampak seperti aliran keemasan itu "Kau mengatakannya, Sasuke"

"Apa aku bisa menyentuhmu?"

"Kurasa tidak. Tapi, biarkan aku memelukmu walaupun rasanya akan seperti angin" Naruto merengkuh sosok itu ke dalam pelukannya yang mengambang, seperti udara.

"Boleh aku ikut bersamamu?"

"Ehh.. Kau harus pulang Sasuke"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kau" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, bergerak seolah dia membalas pelukan Naruto. "Benar-benar tidak bisa.."

"Kau keras kepala" Naruto tertawa kecil

Sasuke masih menangis perih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha"

Dan lamat-lamat, terdengar suara gemuruh yang bergetar dari belakang Sasuke.  
Deru kereta menggaung keras bersama angin. Melesat melalui rel yang membentang panjang di sepanjang darat. Menghampiri sang pangeran.

"Sekarang, kita akan bersama selamanya"

Karena bulan selalu tak bisa bercahaya..

Tanpa matahari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
**= OWARI = **


End file.
